


Casamento Arranjado

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Omiai, UsoNa - Freeform, alternative universe, preview fic, true feelings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usopp conhece Nami em um almoço de "negócios".Negócios arranjados por Genzo e Yasopp.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 2





	Casamento Arranjado

**Author's Note:**

> Pretendo manter as características psicológicas de Usopp e Nami, e obviamente eles serão fisicamente idênticos a como são no universo da pirataria! No entanto, eles têm 26 e 25 anos, respectivamente.
> 
> Já esclarecemos esta parte, devo dizer que é minha primeira UA de One Piece ❤️, espero que gostem!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

Usopp olhou pela janela, a rua calma de Tóquio foi escolhida a dedo pelo seu pai, era próxima do trabalho dele e era estratégica para obrigar a presença de Usopp. O moreno encarou o lugar vazio a sua frente, esperando por uma ocupante, espiou o relógio no pulso novamente de forma discreta, a tal pretendente estava atrasada pelo menos trinta minutos.

— Não adianta olhar esse maldito relógio a cada segundo. Até parece que está ansioso. — Yasopp falou sorrindo amplamente.

— Ela não vem, estou indo embora. — Usopp apanhou o celular da mesa e ficou de pé, alcançando a pasta do notebook e jogando no ombro.

Yasopp passou as mãos nos cabelos longos e jogou a cabeça para trás.

— Já tivemos essa conversa. Genzo disse que ela se atrasa, é normal isso das mulheres. Sente aí, garoto.

— Não sou mais um garoto! — Usopp esfregou o rosto cansado e sentou outra vez. — Pai, essa situação é ridícula! Por que mesmo diabos eu estou indo em um **Omiai***? Eu já tenho alguém desde o ensino fundamental, pelo amor de deus!

— Era absolutamente platônico! Você nem mesmo viu mais essa moça depois que nos mudamos, e isso faz mais de 20 anos! — Yasopp apontou o óbvio. — Eu não me importaria se você saísse com alguém de vez em quando, mas até hoje não houve nada! Você só está trazendo isso agora porque quer ficar solteiro!

— Ela... ela está concentrada nos estudos dela e eu... nos meus! — Usopp falou olhando para a janela novamente, ele não via nem pensava naquela menina havia anos, mas sempre pensou que um dia poderia revê-la.

_Mas a quem ele estava enganando?_ Aquela era apenas uma fuga quando ele pensava que ninguém o queria, que era feio, que era esquisito, com aqueles cabelos, e aquele nariz...

Yasopp balançou a cabeça.

— Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte, isso aqui não é uma imposição, tudo bem? Você vai terminar este encontro, e se não gostar da moça, apenas diga a ela que... você é estúpido demais para entender a complexidade das mulheres!

A cara do pai de Usopp era de quem tinha tido a ideia mais brilhante do século.

— Fala sério, pai. Você só quer agradar seu amigo e eu sou o bode expiatório.

— Ora, fique quieto, se você não gostar dela é porque é estúpido, a moça é inteligente, honesta, e acredito que pelo que o Genzo me disse, ela é perfeita para você.

— Perfeita para mim? O que quer dizer com isso? — Usopp chegou no ponto que haviam parado todas as vezes que conversaram sobre o Omiai.

— Vocês vão se dar bem. — Yasopp falou tomando um gole da água mineral que havia pedido para os dois.

Usopp jogou os braços para o ar derrotado. Não havia como vencer a teimosia do pai dele.

— Vou ao banheiro. Se ninguém chegar até eu voltar, vou embora e você não vai me parar!

Yasopp sorria por cima da borda do copo de água, Usopp jogou-lhe um olhar irritado. Quando foi entrar no corredor do banheiro um colo formidável enfeitado com um colar de pérolas discretas, se materializou na frente dele e um cheiro cítrico o assaltou distraindo-o por um instante, Usopp mal percebeu que quase foi atropelado por uma moça que caminhava apressada.

Ele desviou dela rapidamente, e foi por um triz, um homem com um cata-vento na ponta de um _cap_ militar, vinha logo atrás e encolheu os ombros olhando apologético para Usopp. O moreno só viu a ponta da barra do vestido salmão dela flutuando na curva para o outro lado do restaurante.

“ _Era só o que faltava, quase fui atropelado por uma louca. ”_

O moreno foi direto à pia do banheiro, encheu as mãos com água fria e lavou o rosto, ele encarou a imagem do espelho, tinha 26 anos, era moreno e narigudo, mas ainda não estava interessado em casar nem nada assim, estava feliz com o trabalho e os amigos que não o deixavam sozinho. E tinha os estudos sempre o ocupando. Garotas não eram uma prioridade, saíra com algumas e tivera lances rápidos, nada que durasse mais do que umas bebidas e alguns amassos.

Ele ajeitou o rabo de cavalo, havia uma mecha que não prendia de jeito nenhum, ficou pensando se provavelmente a moça viu a foto dele e desistiu de vir a este encontro. Ele mesmo não quis ver a foto dela para não piorar sua situação. Usopp jogou a mecha teimosa para trás da orelha e secou as mãos. Tudo bem, voltaria àquela mesa, pegaria seu notebook e voltaria para _sua mesa no trabalho_ , mesmo que o chefe houvesse dito que hoje era um dia de folga para ele.

O moreno saiu do banheiro e caminhou determinado. Quando chegou perto da mesa percebeu o homem do _cap_ de cata-vento sentado na frente de seu pai. No lugar antes vazio em frente a Usopp estava sentada uma moça com um vestido salmão, ele percebeu surpreso o colar de pérolas enfeitando o pescoço dela. Usopp respirou fundo e se aproximou rapidamente, seu pai o viu e ficou de pé, acenando para o homem do cata-vento.

— Usopp, ainda bem que voltou! Veja, este é meu amigo de longa data, Genzo!

O homem do cata-vento, agora conhecido como Genzo, esticou a mão para Usopp, ambos trocaram um aperto formal, então a atenção foi desviada para a moça sentada à sua frente.

— Esta é minha filha, Nami!

A garota era ruiva, e tinha um coque apertado no alto da cabeça, o vestido sugeria uma candura que os olhos não passavam, estes eram castanhos e sagazes, os lábios eram rosados e aprisionaram o olhar de Usopp instantaneamente.

Ele ergueu a mão para ela mecanicamente.

— Eu... sou Usopp.

Ela apertou a mão dele e a maciez da pele dela o surpreendeu outra vez, ela tinha olhos redondos e quentes, e o colar de pérolas discreto pairava acima de seios sensacionais. Usopp desviou o rosto encabulado, mas Nami percebera o olhar dele, e arqueava uma sobrancelha divertida.

Neste meio tempo Yasopp e Genzo estavam de pé ao lado de Usopp.

— Deixaremos vocês por conta própria agora. Adeus, Nami, foi um prazer! — Yasopp falou gentilmente, a ruiva apenas acenou a cabeça. — Usopp, venha aqui um instante.

Um pouco confuso, Usopp acompanhou o pai alguns passos, Yasopp começou a falar em sussurros.

— Olha, vou levar seu notebook comigo para não correr o risco de você abandonar a moça e correr para o trabalho. — Yasopp falou balançando a cabeça e os cabelos no processo.

— Como se eu pudesse fugir. — Usopp apontou.

— Tudo bem se não der certo, seja você mesmo e relaxe. — Então o tom de Yasopp voltou a ser jovial. — Mas ela é uma gatinha, hein?

Usopp olhou para a mesa, Genzo falava com Nami, provavelmente o mesmo papo que Usopp tinha agora com Yasopp, Genzo se despediu com um beijo na testa e girou para se afastar, a ruiva mostrou a língua para as costas dele.

Ela notou Usopp a olhando e encolheu os ombros, mostrando a língua para ele também.

— É. — O moreno respondeu ao pai simplesmente.

Usopp deixou o pai e caminhou para a mesa, ele sentou ao seu lugar silencioso e corajosamente mirou a ruiva, mas ela virou o rosto para a janela. Agora estavam sentados frente a frente e Usopp começou a sentir o cheiro cítrico de antes, quando quase fora atropelado, passaram-se alguns segundos, o moreno sentiu o suor começar a brotar em sua nuca.

— Ouvi dizer que você é designer gráfico. — Ela falou de repente.

Usopp demorou alguns momentos para perceber que era _com ele_ que ela estava falando.

—Ah... ah, sim, trabalho com design de games, trabalhava com livros para crianças antes. — Ela o olhou interessada. — Primeiro eu fazia ilustrações a mão livre, em seguida trabalhei com a diagramação e arte das capas, mas uns três anos atrás comecei a me especializar com os games.

Usopp voltou a olhar para o colo dela.

— Eu sou professora de maternal. — Ela disse sorrindo. — Trabalho com crianças. Você está desenvolvendo algum jogo agora?

— Sim, mas ainda estamos na fase de pesquisa, vai ser um jogo inspirado em piratas que buscam um tesouro. O “One Piece”. — Usopp sorriu pensando no projeto que desenvolvia com seus colegas.

— Interessante! Se eu fosse uma pirata, ia querer ser a navegadora! — Ela disse sonhadora. — E uma ladra também. Eu gosto da ideia da pilhagem.

Usopp gargalhou.

— Vou criar uma personagem ruiva para ser a navegadora do meu bando! — Ele falou sorrindo. — Mas devo avisar, teremos um capitão idiota.

Nami arregalou os olhos.

— Por que faríamos isso? — Ela perguntou se divertindo.

— Ele é o único que quer ser Rei dos Piratas. Vamos segui-lo! — Usopp falou como se fosse óbvio.

— E você é o quê? — Ela colocou o corpo para frente em posição conspiratória. — Algum pirata malvado com nariz imenso?

— Não boba, eu vou ser o atirador.

Ela o encarou intrigada.

— Por quê?

— Porque os atiradores não precisam lutar corpo a corpo, eles lutam à distância! — Explicou. — E também vou criar minha própria arma.

— Ohhh, crie uma para mim também, Usopp!

Então ele sentiu o coração acelerar vendo os lábios dela se moverem dizendo seu nome pela primeira vez, o rosto feliz o encarando, esperando uma resposta para todas as situações hipotéticas que eles acabaram de inventar.

— Acho que já sei qual arma seria boa para você. — Ele disse sentindo um rubor crescente em seu rosto.

Ela não esperou ele responder, pegou a pequena bolsa de mão da mesa e se levantou.

— Venha, vamos sair! Prefiro ir a outro lugar.

Ele não teve tempo de raciocinar enquanto era puxado pelas ruas de Tóquio, desviavam das pessoas como se fossem duas crianças brincando na calçada. Nami parou na frente de um bar e puxou Usopp para dentro.

Assim que entraram Nami foi até uma das cabines privadas, sentou-se e soltou os cabelos, Usopp ficou totalmente hipnotizado vendo os cabelos ruivos e longos se espalharem dos ombros em direção à cintura dela como uma cascata alaranjada. Ela chamou um funcionário e fez um pedido, Usopp ainda estava pensando que estava com fome quando uma bandeja com takoyakis e sashimis surgiu juntamente com uma garrafa de sake e dois copos.

Eles beberam e comeram, Nami ainda ria das histórias de Usopp, toda a imaginação dele a deixou encantada e ele estava adorando receber a atenção dela.

Várias garrafas de sake e muitas horas depois, Usopp não tinha certeza se estava bêbado, Nami parecia mais linda do que antes, e ele começou a imaginar cenas deles dois sozinhos num navio, em alto mar.

— Estou hospedada em um hotel, você se incomodaria de me levar até lá? Não tenho muita certeza se eu posso ir sozinha. — Ela pediu tirando-o de seus pensamentos, a ruiva parecia muito cansada, mas sóbria.

Usopp meneou a cabeça, eles pagaram a conta — na verdade Nami pagou a conta com o dinheiro que tirou da carteira de Usopp, que de alguma forma misteriosa foi parar no decote do vestido dela — e saíram. Um táxi os levou através do trânsito louco de Tóquio, era o início de uma noite de sexta-feira, e Usopp sentiu um calor consumindo seu corpo quando Nami se aconchegou nele no banco detrás do táxi, o cheiro que vinha dela era maravilhoso.

Eles chegaram ao hotel e Usopp a conduziu com um braço dela atravessado sobre seu ombro. Ela não dera sinais de que estava bêbada, mas de repente Usopp se viu com o cartão magnético do quarto na mão e uma ruiva de quase um metro e setenta em seu colo.

Ele abriu a porta equilibrando o peso dela nas próprias pernas vacilantes, se dirigiu até uma porta à esquerda onde provavelmente estaria a cama, ao entrar teve a confirmação e a depositou gentilmente sobre a colcha.

— É isso... acho que você vai ficar bem.

Ela parecia dormir, ele ficou com uma mão de cada lado do corpo dela se apoiando para resistir a uma onda de tontura, um pouco atordoado ele admirou a pele alva do colo dela, um botão do vestido abriu e o tecido agora marcava todas as curvas do corpo desejável, os cabelos alaranjados espalhados no travesseiro davam um ar tão fantasioso quanto o momento utópico que ele vivia. Usopp encarou os lábios dela sentindo o corpo todo incendiar.

Cenas dele rolando naquela cama com ela começaram a rodar em sua mente. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar das imagens e fez menção de se levantar. Mas uma mão segurou o braço dele.

— Fique mais um pouco. Fique comigo esta noite. — Usopp prendeu a respiração. Nami abriu os olhos vívidos, e virou o jogo ficando por cima dele. — Não acho que você está em condição de ir para casa.

— Eu vou ficar bem... — Ele falou incerto, se encolhendo um pouco perante os olhos imperativos dela. — Você está muito sóbria.

— Ah, é sim, eu estava muito tensa com esta história de omiai... isso de casamento arranjado me parece coisa do século passado.

— É, pensei o mesmo. — Usopp até esquecera que isto era para ser um encontro para resolver seu futuro.

— Mas relaxei com você... não cheguei a ficar bêbada, mas estava muito cansada e acabei desgastada demais. Por isso adormeci.

Usopp apenas a observava agora, ela estava perigosamente perto dele, podia até mesmo sentir o gosto dos lábios que ainda não havia tocado.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? — Ele questionou com os olhos semifechados e o rosto corando loucamente.

Nami tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Claro. — Ela respondeu muito baixo.

— Você deixaria se eu pedisse para beijá-la?

— Eu ia achar que você não é tão lerdo quanto parece. E sim, eu deixaria.

— É bom saber.

Ele sentou na cama e puxou-a para si, grudando os lábios com delicadeza, Nami abriu a boca para receber a língua dele, Usopp escorregou as mãos morenas para a cintura delgada dela e agora o cheiro cítrico o entorpecia, perdido no calor do corpo dela, na maciez do abraço e no gosto dos lábios, ele tentava reencontrar o raciocínio.

Nami puxou a camiseta dele por cima da cabeça e soltou o elástico do cabelo, e agora ela o encarava com olhos gulosos.

— Era essa cena que eu queria ver desde quando você sentou na minha frente naquele restaurante: O peito nu, e cabelos soltos emoldurando o rosto corado.

Ela mergulhou para mais um beijo e Usopp fechou os olhos com força, fascinado com esta mulher...

...Que ele já queria para si.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Na manhã do dia seguinte, Usopp olhava incrédulo para a tela do celular, ele estava sentado no táxi após ter acordado sozinho no hotel, com um número de telefone escrito em uma letra desconhecida e graciosa num bilhete perfumado.

O mesmo número acabara de enviar uma mensagem para o seu celular.

_“Adorei a noite, vamos repetir!_

_Não poderá fugir, pois estou com a sua carteira! ”_

A mensagem terminava com um emoticon mostrando a língua.

— Como eu amo meu pai!

Usopp falou em voz alta no táxi, um sorriso idiota crescendo em seu rosto.

**Author's Note:**

> *Omiai é um costume tradicional japonês em que pessoas são apresentadas, ou indicadas, uma à outra para avaliarem a possibilidade de um casamento, há diversas regras a respeito e ninguém é obrigado a aceitar a sugestão, aceitar o parceiro, por diversos motivos esta atividade ainda acontece atualmente, e existem muitos animes e mangás que exploram o tema, eu li pelo menos uns cinco mangás e assisti alguns animes também... rs
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Para fins de curiosidade, no SBS do Vol 76 Oda disse que Usopp seria um Designer Gráfico e Nami seria uma Professora de Creche.
> 
> ** EU AMEI ESCREVER ISSO!! **  
> Sério, o capítulos ficou de longe o maior da fic e eu escrevi em tempo record porque sempre quis escrever casamento arranjado, acho um clichê delicioso! Pensei em fazer de diversas maneiras, mas simplesmente a coisa foi fluindo assim, então eu deixei! :D
> 
> Provavelmente eu transforme isso em uma long fic, quem sabe para o ano que vem? :3 Uma Nami tia de creche bem arteira e a fim do Usopp, e um Usopp nerd meio inseguro e muito louco por ela? Ah! Seria divertido pra caramba!! ❤️😊
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
